


《冰点》下

by icemency



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemency/pseuds/icemency





	《冰点》下

是不是人一旦陷入某种绵密的感情中，就无力再去分析周遭，崔荣宰忽然明白之前自己有多幼稚，爱情根本不需要练习，也不需要有经验，当他面对林在范的时候，只要对方一个动作，他的心就会自动作出前所未有的感应。

脸颊上的粉红还未消褪，林在范用一种渴求的眼神看着他，一根食指轻轻勾起他家居服衣摆，他低头去瞧，无论是对方的小动作，还是此刻两人的气氛，都让他痴醉。

可是，毕竟20多年的思维习惯，遇到这种情动时刻，他还是选择了忠于理智。

“再给我一点时间……”他知道这话说出去，就是往林在范滚烫的心上浇冷水，可是他更怕自己一时冲动，到最后突然又冷静下来，会把对方伤得更深。

林在范眸子里慢慢染上悲伤，却很快就被痴情体贴的爱意洇开，“嗯，我们……还有很长时间去了解对方，我只是，只是太想要你体会我的感觉了……”

他觉得自己快疯了，被身体里那股欢喜和爱而不得缠绕，崔荣宰对他若即若离的态度也让他疯狂，他甚至也想，对方不要那么快就告诉他答案，他怕之后自己会再也没了奔头，无论对方是爱，还是不爱。

也许真如人们所言，爱情最幸福的阶段，就是暧昧不清的阶段。

林在范靠近了一些，将崔荣宰下巴挑起，喉结滚动着，眼睛里也闪烁着只对爱人才有的光泽，似是请求，却不容拒绝地说，“亲一下，可以吗？然后……就放你去备课。”

崔荣宰微微仰着头，下巴上对方的手指温暖有力，轻轻托着，他稍微踮起脚尖，两只手扶着对方肩膀，闭眼主动在对方性感的唇上亲亲，只是触碰的瞬间胸口就像闷了一口油锅。

睁开眼，林在范依旧轻轻闭着眼，浓黑的睫毛颤动着，似是在回味刚刚的吻。

他趁人还未睁眼，嘴角勾起，又很快恢复神色，松开对方转身往书房走去。

林在范垮下肩膀后倚着沙发，因为对方主动的吻而攥紧的手也跟着松了，抬起捂在脸上，遮住因为甜蜜而笑容绽放的帅气脸庞。

这几天林在范突然明白过来当初上学时，老师们为什么禁止学生早恋，因为爱情真的会影响学习，他现在是深有感悟。

白天办公的时候状态虽然很好，可是也很容易走神，盯着手机上发给崔荣宰的短信，1、2、3这样数着等对方回复，如果对方很快回复就开心得要死，自己趴在桌子上傻乐，如果对方很久都没回复就坐立难安。

回到家更是像只猫一样，围着崔荣宰转，虽然只字不提那天的事，可也找够了存在感。

崔荣宰是没觉得烦，他就是好奇，总裁是不是都像林在范这么闲，上班时间给自己发短信好长一串，一旦回复一句话，那边又是一长串，下班后自己在书房看书，林在范一会儿进来送水果，一会儿问他饿不饿。

他盯着书瞧了两三行，没忍住“噗嗤”笑出声。

自己真是……一点都不讨厌林在范呢！

这要是搁以前，八成早搬出去独活了，真是奇怪……

猜着林在范可能又要借口进来，他一伸手打开门，林在范一个急刹车还是扑在了他身上，意识到抱住了自己想念已久的人后，林在范像只炸毛的猫一样立起身子举起双手，“对不起……我不是故意的！”

崔荣宰面不改色，看了他一眼然后绕过他往餐厅去了。

“生气了吗？”林在范小声嘀咕。

喝完水的崔荣宰又转身往书房走，林在范抱着抱枕可怜兮兮坐在沙发上，看到崔荣宰就那么冷冰冰走过去都没看自己一眼，垂下头陷入孤独。

还没等他顾影自怜，眼睛上便被一双温热的小手附上，他心跳陡然加快，崔荣宰站在沙发后用手蒙着他的眼睛，低头在他额头上落下一吻，柔软的唇轻轻贴着他炙热的额头。

等他抬手去抓对方小手，崔荣宰便直起身子任他抓着，有些好笑地说，“早点睡吧，我今天会很晚，不用等我了。”

林在范背对着人坐在沙发上，手里是对方柔软的小手，额头上的触感还没消下去，有些失落对方不让他等，轻轻贴着对方的手背吻着，“那你一会儿要回房睡，知道吗？”

崔荣宰在他看不到的地方笑弯了眼睛，抽回手，“好……”

林在范翻来覆去睡不着，崔荣宰……别看平时冷冰冰的，撩起人来一套一套的，还说没谈过恋爱，哼，他要是谈过恋爱那还了得？

他就那么胡思乱想了一会儿，卧室门开了，因为没有睡熟，还是听见了崔荣宰的脚步声。

因为怕吵醒对方，崔荣宰直接光脚走了进去，小心翼翼爬上床，钻进被窝，意料之中，林在范的手臂依旧伸着搭在他枕头上，他轻轻把对方手臂扒拉下枕头，却没拿开，而是轻轻枕在了对方手臂上。

黑暗里，林在范嘴角带笑，勾起手臂将人抱进怀里。

崔荣宰被吓一跳，手指轻轻搭在对方胸口，“你还没睡？”

林在范紧紧抱着他，大手抚摸着他的肩头，在他额头上亲吻，“被你吵醒了。”

“对不起……”

“傻瓜……”

“……”

“睡吧！”

“嗯……”

“晚安。”林在范炙热的鼻息暖着他的额头。

他本是不打算回话，却隔了好久，轻轻道了声——晚安。

林在范是刚刚才知道自己公司最近生产的电子教学设备和崔荣宰任职的大学有合作，看着秘书呈上来的企划书，考察那一栏写着今天下午企划部要亲自去大学回访。

“把我也安排进去，下午其他行程取消。”林在范吩咐秘书。

秘书皱皱眉，这种小的回访，根本用不着总裁亲自去，不过瞧林在范皱着眉一脸冰山像，也不敢多问，只得下去安排。

崔荣宰今天一整天都有课，好在他年轻，能扛住。

林在范被学校领导引着一间一间回访，虽然听得认真，可一双眼睛却四下瞧着，有些激动，好像下一秒自己心里的那个人就会走进自己的视线。

可是，校领导好像都安排好了，带着他逛指定的教室。

他很友善地跟校长请求，说想自己随意转转，其他人不用陪同了。

校方和部下也不好拒绝，只得由他去。

随手在走廊里拍下了楼层课程表，只一会儿功夫就寻到了自己想要的。

崔荣宰正讲得投入，一抬眼被吓一跳，林在范撑着下巴坐在最后一排，瞧见他看见了自己，便勾嘴一笑，用眼神示意他继续。

崔荣宰哪里还能继续淡定讲课，低头想了半天自己讲到哪了，心跳也跟着不正常起来，他怕自己脸红被学生们发现，便打开视频案例关了灯让学生们先看，自己从前门出去，林在范也跟着从后门出去。

两人相视，崔荣宰掩不住惊喜与羞涩，林在范却忍不住想冲过去抱对方，可到了跟前还是克制了一下，抓着对方染着粉笔灰的手，各种亲昵摩挲。

崔荣宰整个人都冒烟了，想抽回手，却被对方紧紧握着不放。

“被人看到了。”崔荣宰皱眉小声警告。

林在范就只是笑，像是喜欢得不得了，想得不得了。

崔荣宰被对方这副痴态可爱到了，用手指戳戳对方胸口，“你怎么来了？”

“公司和学校有合作，我是来谈生意的。”林在范歪着头，看不够似的盯着崔荣宰的脸瞧，“顺便来看看你。”

崔荣宰别过脸，心跳自打看到对方就没正常过，“看过了，快走吧，我还要上课。”

林在范四下看看，松开他的手，端着他的小脸低头在他唇上亲吻，吓得他缩着身子要逃。

“你疯了！”崔荣宰真怕给谁看见，而且不远处还有监控。

林在范满足地摸摸自己的嘴唇，“我走了，崔老师好好上课。”他转身，连背影都是开心的。

崔荣宰摇摇头，捂着脸回身，却听见林在范又转身对他说，“好好上课，别想我……”

崔荣宰抿着嘴憋笑，这下好了，本来不会怎么想，现在肯定要想了。

一颗心都要飞到天上去跳华尔兹了。

如此，他也后知后觉从教室玻璃窗上看到了自己幸福的笑脸，后知后觉抓着门把手不知进退。

原来，早就有了答案，只是自己一直不肯承认而已。

林在范的突然造访没有让他觉得不合适，倒像是相识很久的故友，也没有他想象中的尴尬。

他心里的锁对林在范不管用，那个人早就在他的心房之外筑起了漂亮的城堡，他出去也好，不出去也好，都已经在那个人心里了。

下班之后，崔荣宰接到电话，林在范要去应酬，让他自己打车回去。

打什么车，步行就好了。

也可以边走边想事情。

林在范因为改了下午的行程，所以晚上不得不去跟人应酬赔礼，虽然不是什么大事，但是商场上的事，有些人说不定这一秒还笑着，下一秒就给你使绊子。

果然被对方逮住机会猛灌了几杯酒，虽然林在范酒量不错，但是……这样下去怕是不行。

好在身边还有秘书帮忙挡酒，他出来透气，头疼难受，拨了电话给崔荣宰，响了两声那边就接起来了，声音也是一如既往干净凛冽，“怎么了？”

林在范松开领带深呼吸，“我喝酒了……你来接我。”

“秘书呢？”崔荣宰戴着圆框眼镜翻着手里的文献，手机夹在肩膀和脸颊之间。

林在范迷迷糊糊的，“秘书……也喝多了……”

崔荣宰一听，这还真是喝多了，问了地址就匆匆换了衣服过去。

打车到会所门口，因为本身长相就嫩，还穿着粉色卫衣，戴着圆框眼镜，被人当成是未成年拦在门外，崔荣宰头疼，拿出身份证对方才信，进去还没走几步就看到林在范有些跌跌撞撞扶着墙往外走。

他紧走几步过去将人扶住，眉头跟着紧皱起来，“怎么喝这么多？”

林在范眨眨眼看清是他，笑着揽住他的腰和肩膀，“对不起……我下次不了……”

崔荣宰无奈，和侍者扶着人出去打了车回家，一路上林在范格外乖巧，靠在他身上，老老实实，睁着眼睛也不说话。

崔荣宰心里好笑，堂堂总裁，喝了酒就像个乖宝宝一样，怪可爱的。

进了家门，林在范紧紧抓着崔荣宰的手，一副怕他不要自己的样子，“对不起，我下次不喝了……”

崔荣宰侧过脸看他，为什么一直跟自己强调这个？

“嗯，我不生气，过来换鞋……”

林在范头晕目眩，神智也不太清晰，只是记得，上次两人为了去应付家族宴会“补课”，崔荣宰说不喜欢别人喝得醉醺醺没有理智的样子。

崔荣宰也是帮他换了鞋才想起来这件事，抬眼望向扶着柜子一脸歉意的人，起身揽着对方的腰往卧室走，“我没讨厌你，不过下次还是少喝一点，嗯？”

林在范倒在床上，揉着眉心，“你去隔壁睡吧……我没事。”

崔荣宰愣在边上，怎么还赶自己了呢？“我先扶你去卫生间洗一下。”

林在范闭着眼，自己的丑态一定会减分，绝对不能让崔荣宰看到。绝对不能！

“我自己可以，你去忙吧！”

崔荣宰越想越不对，平日里黏得要死，喝了酒就拒人千里，还偏偏是需要人照顾的时候。

林在范衣服都没脱就翻身趴在床上，一副不想被管的样子，崔荣宰摇摇头，过去把人扶起来，“先去洗一下吧？”

林在范推开人，“嗯，我会去的，你快出去吧！”

“你为什么一直推开我？”崔荣宰冷声质问，“是开始讨厌我了吗？”

林在范心里一惊，他怎么会？“不是……不是这样的……”

崔荣宰一只手臂搂着他的腰，一只手抓着他的肩膀将他拉近，两人的脸瞬间贴近，“那就听我的。”

林在范好像一下酒醒了，对方平时温文尔雅，但是凶起来真的很有气场，刚刚那句话声沉音冷，他也不免被震慑到，乖乖被人扶着往卫生间去。

洗漱过后，果然清醒了不少，林在范抱着被子乖乖躺着，崔荣宰收拾完进来一瞧他一个人占了一整张床，怎么，铁了心今天不和自己睡？

是谁前段时间死皮赖脸想和自己一张床？

他若无其事走过去，林在范一双眼睛滴溜溜转着，心想他怎么还不走，结果……崔荣宰还真就掀开被子躺了进来，不忘推推他，“往那边点儿！”

林在范不动，“不是让你去隔壁？”

崔荣宰瞪了他一眼，躺在小小的一方位置里，闭上眼睛，“没你在，我睡不着。”

……

没听到林在范回话，崔荣宰轻轻睁开眼睛，似是想了很久，小声说，“你不用觉得自己喝了酒会给我留下不好的印象，因为我根本不介意……”

林在范心下一沉，所以，崔荣宰还是……对自己没什么感觉吗？

可他为什么又要说“没你在，睡不着”这样的话？

他的脑筋被酒泡过，也变得混沌了。

被窝里一只手突然被握住，林在范不确定地回握了一下，崔荣宰侧过身躺着，认真看着他，“既然要在一起生活，那不管对方是什么样子，都要了解，接纳，更何况……你喝醉了好乖，我一点都没觉得你出丑，甚至觉得很可爱。”

林在范悬起的心终于落下，还没等他尝尽喜悦，崔荣宰又一字一句认真地说，“所以，林先生，我……好像，真的爱上你了！”

“啊？”林在范微张着嘴，像是听到了什么不可思议的话，加上崔荣宰一双眼睛格外深情，他险些觉得自己身下的床破了个窟窿，自己要掉入深渊了。

大手捏着被角，好半天才回过神，低头看着一直深深望着自己的人，有些不确定地问，“你……刚刚……”

“我爱你……”崔荣宰又重复了一遍。

虽然好像这三个字很简单，却让人鼓足了勇气才讲出口。

崔荣宰此刻脸颊也是烫得不得了，小心脏扑通扑通，他也是……趁着对方喝醉了，才敢表白。

或许第二天，林在范醒来就不记得了，也说不定。

可他错了，林在范不但记在了心里，还让他也牢牢记住了这一夜。

两只紧握的手仿佛长在了一起，林在范翻身将他压在身下，早就因为他的表白变得清醒的人，一腔火热无处倾诉，不由分说吻住了他的唇。

崔荣宰身子猛然颤抖起来，被封住了嘴巴只能用鼻子呼吸，喘息声和林在范的纠缠在一起，格外令人脸红。他反应过来用力推了推对方，却被十指相扣紧紧压在耳畔，霸道的吻激得他整个人都弹了起来。

林在范勾着他的舌头搅动，残余的酒味让两人眼下迅速飞红，浓热的气氛像是预谋已久笼罩在这间卧室里。

崔荣宰偏过脸想要偷点空气，林在范便松开他的唇吻上他的下颌，侧颈，一路缠绵地啃咬吸吻，瞬间在他身上点起了小火苗。

“你醉了……别这样……”崔荣宰有些慌乱地摆动着头，手臂挣扎着，可毫无作用，林在范解开他缎质睡衣扣子，吻到他心间，舌尖搔弄着留下水痕，他战栗着叫出声。

林在范有些回味地抬眼看他，两人视线对上，他羞涩得目光颤动，有些不知所措地别过脸，林在范却凑了上去，追着他的唇亲吻，这回温柔了下来，才哄得他乖乖闭眼回应。

还以为……这些事不会那么容易发生。

当林在范温柔地帮他褪下裤子，将他压在身下小心翼翼亲吻的时候，他眨了眨眼睛开起了小差，因为早就了解到了自己的性向，所以也总是渴望能和喜欢的人一起鱼水之欢。

但是……真的到了这个时候却无比羞耻，林在范是他爱的人，这样更进一步把自己交出去，他还没做好准备。

可是事到如今，他也想冒险试一试，因为他知道，无论自己有多周密多严谨的规矩，遇到林在范都不管用。

林在范很珍惜地抚摸着他的身体，看他懵懵地不知在想什么，低头堵住他的嘴又是一番纠缠，唇齿之间的水声格外响亮，崔荣宰被拉回了现实，被吻得不由自主情动起来，软着身子往对方怀里缩。

“在想什么？”林在范一边专心吻他下唇，一边低声问他。

崔荣宰微眯着眼睛，抬手摸上对方的脸颊，有些困顿，又有些疑惑，“我们……要做那种事吗？”

林在范身体里本就有酒精作祟，再一瞧他天真可爱的样子，话都问得这么含蓄，不免又起了逗弄之心，“哪种事？”他将手慢慢摸下去在对方内裤边缘打转，嘴唇贴着对方的脸颊蹭。

崔荣宰单手抵着嘴唇怕叫出声，只是颤抖着回话，“……你别闹了……”

林在范轻声笑了起来，笑得崔荣宰心也跟着痒了，被人压在身下略显无助地看着对方，犹犹豫豫半天才开口，“你是要和我变成真正的夫夫吗？”

“我们本来就是夫夫~真正的夫夫。”林在范俯身吻他眼睛。

崔荣宰知道，林在范就是在故意逗他，让他说那些羞耻的话，他闭闭眼睛，狠狠心，趁着对方在自己耳畔吹气的时候，小声问，“你要和我……做吗？”

林在范一口含住他的耳垂，用舍尖抵着搔弄，他敏感得要死，缩着脖子躲不及，又怕对方咬他。

“呵……”林在范轻笑着将他抱起来坐在自己怀里，“你在紧张吗？”

崔荣宰裸着上身，如月一般的脸上粉粉两坨，嘴唇红如樱桃，微微点头。

林在范将他禁锢在怀里，低头吻他，他仰着头靠在对方臂弯，一双眼睛水汪汪的，时而睁开，时而闭上，身体逐渐热了起来，还未等他喘息，后腰便是一阵酥痒，林在范的手摸进了他内裤里，握着他的臀肉揉捏了一下，他转头将脸埋进对方胸膛，羞得不肯抬头。

“真软……”林在范笑着咬他耳朵，换来他无力的小拳头捶在肩头。

炙热宽大的手掌在他臀肉上周旋了一会儿，毫无预兆地摸进了股缝，崔荣宰颤抖着身子抱紧林在范的脖子，难耐地哼唧，“别……不许摸哪里……痒……”

林在范吻他鬓角，手指还是探进了那里轻轻戳弄按压，“这里也……好软……”滚烫的呼吸钻进崔荣宰的耳道，他一个激灵想要直起身子，却被压倒在床上，按压在那里的手指也探进了紧致的甬道，难受得他惊叫了出来。

“嗯……好痛……”崔荣宰推了推林在范。

两人结婚以后，真像是无性人似的在一起生活呢，所以家里根本没有润滑剂和套套，林在范也怕弄疼他，只能慢慢扩张。

“乖，放松一点，之后会好的。”

崔荣宰嘟着嘴瞪他，“你骗人，你又没被……”

听着崔荣宰声音越来越小，林在范笑了起来，手里还是轻缓地按压，“我不骗你，是真的，不信你闭上眼睛感觉一下？”

崔荣宰很怀疑，皱皱眉头闭上眼睛。

突然黑了的世界，让他更能清楚地感受到身下对方手指的轮廓，进进出出按压着，他一想到林在范用他那只好看的手在他那个地方进进出出，身子就痒得不得了，脸也更红了，因为激动，前端都硬挺了起来。

林在范仔细观察着他的反应，一只手给他扩张，一只手帮他抚慰前端。

崔荣宰自然是羞耻得挡不住，屈起双腿咬着嘴唇不敢动。

可是林在范有节奏地用手指抽插着他的后穴，加上他刚刚情动分泌出的液体，已经让股间都变得湿漉漉了。

“啊……不要了……嗯……”崔荣宰的声音变得越来越甜腻，仰起头想要拒绝，开口却吐出了生涩的呻吟。

林在范被他难耐又克制的呻吟搞得有些把持不住，褪下裤子将自己的硬热蹭在他的穴口，瞬间被染上湿意，依依不舍地想要闯进去。

崔荣宰被腿间的硕大吓了一跳，哼哼唧唧喊着不做了，自己平时那么理智的人为什么要做这种羞耻的事？

可林在范哪有放他走的心思，顶端已经顶进去了一点，被撑开的穴口紧紧包裹着，崔荣宰张大嘴有些无助地扭着身子，手指紧紧攥着身下的床单。

林在范俯下身子伏在他身上，低头和他接吻，“刚刚让你去隔壁睡的时候，你可是怎么都不愿意呢……”

崔荣宰被吻得用鼻腔哼着磨人的调调，被分开的双腿微微曲着，脚跟都变粉了，蹭着床单。

他要是知道之后会发生什么，那他说什么也不会留下来。

可是……

林在范依着他的唇哑着声音问他，“你刚刚说的爱我，我都记住了。还有，我也好爱你……好爱好爱……”

崔荣宰听见自己心跳声大了好几倍，只是看着对方眼底的深情和温柔，就不自觉沉沦了。

林在范伸手搂着崔荣宰的腰臀，用力向前倾身，崔荣宰便咬着他的肩膀哭了出来，然后……是一下又一下跌宕起伏的呻吟。

逐渐适应了彼此，两个人都越发情动，纠缠在一起亲吻撕咬，一场欢爱从温柔到激烈，林在范将人压在身下用力挺动着腰胯，听到崔荣宰嗯嗯啊啊舒服的呻吟便更加卖力，处处擦过敏感点，捏着对方小巧的殷红揉捏。

崔荣宰感觉自己被抛进了大海里，浮浮沉沉，随着身体里的浪潮扭动着身体，一开始还羞涩不敢大声叫，可随着林在范激烈的撞击，身体里的快感堆积得越来越多，忍不住仰着头高声呻吟起来。

林在范看着昔日冷静从容得人在自己身下如此诱人，伸手将人捞起抱紧怀里亲吻，大手托着对方柔软的屁股用力撞向自己，火热的下身被对方同样湿热的甬道夹得舒服又刺激，一下又一下闯进深处，紧紧和对方的身体融在一起。

崔荣宰受不住对方如此激烈的动作，呻吟里都缠在了哭腔，到最后真的没力气叫了，只是用鼻子哼着，林在范握着他的前端快速撸动着，他低头一瞧，眼热心动，直接射在了对方手里，羞得抱紧对方脖子不知所措。

林在范笑着给他擦干净，手上残留的白浊抹在了两人交合的地方，让那里更加湿滑，崔荣宰痒得整个人都颤抖了起来，紧紧抱着对方，连那里也紧紧吸住对方的炙热，林在范低吼一声，将人抵在床头狠狠冲撞起来。

崔荣宰被顶得仰头呻吟，大开的双腿在林在范腰侧浮动，脚趾蜷缩着绷紧，在对方猛烈刺激的抽插中小腹颤动，全身如过了电一般痉挛着，林在范捏着他的大腿最后抽插了几下，退出身子射在了他腿根，又一刻不停地捧着他的脸和他舌吻，口水声那么响亮，燥热的气氛还没凉下去就又被点燃了。

林在范抚慰着他再次硬挺起来的桃物，舌尖抵着他白嫩的脖颈，毫不遮掩地在他耳边像猛兽一样喘息，刚刚包含过对方的甬道又空虚起来，他撑起身子主动靠近对方，林在范将他搂进怀里，两个人的心跳此起彼伏，火热的硬挺再次插进了他的身体，随后便是一浪高过一浪地呻吟，他用力抱着林在范的腰背，快感袭来，忍不住抓着对方的后背，留下一道又一道抓痕。

林在范将他紧紧裹在怀里，抚摸着他，却带给他更多快感，身下啪啪的声音在卧室里格外响亮，他红着耳尖睁开眼，看见林在范伏在他身上满身是汗，却眉眼温柔，如此，便忍不住用力夹紧了对方的炙热扭动起来。

双双泄身后精疲力竭地抱在一起，林在范竟然流泪了。

崔荣宰有些慌乱地给他擦着眼泪，自己也眼眶湿润，撇撇小嘴钻进对方怀里。

“怎么了呀？”

林在范低头亲亲他，“我以为……你不会爱上我……”

“那你就……哭了吗？”崔荣宰轻轻摸着他的胸膛。

林在范想了想，抓着在自己胸口乱摸的小手亲吻，“嗯，因为我真的好爱你，怕你……不会爱我……”

崔荣宰认认真真看着他的眼睛，“可我现在，也真的好爱好爱你。”

就算自己是一个无比理智的人，也会爱上你，像水……到达了一定的温度就会结冰，在到达那个节点之后，就会长长久久。

永远爱你。

————————————————————  
鬼娘温糖 2019.01.07


End file.
